MerMan Troy In Love With Mermaid Gabriella
by wildcats2016
Summary: Merman Troy Bolton wants to find his soulmate and true love. Mermaid Gabriella Montez wants to find her soulmate and True Love too. So when Troy and Gabriella meet and eventually are together as couple. But they are keeping a secret from one another. So will they learn each others secret and still stay together after their secret is reveal to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy Bolton was a merman and he wanted to find true love. So Troy the merman told his mom that he wanted to go fine his one true love. So his mom gave him a necklace with a shell on it and said that he had to keep the necklace on at all times. Troy asked his mom what the necklace was for and she told him that all he had to do was make a wish on it when he wanted to be human or back as a merman. Before Troy left his mom she gave him a hug and wish him good luck. His mom also said to him I will see you again soon my son. So Troy swim away from his mom and headed towards the shore to where he will make a wish to be a human.**

**Meanwhile Gabriella Montez was a mermaid and she wanted to find true love. So Gabriella the mermaid told her mom that she wanted to go fine her one true love. So her mom gave her a necklace with a shell on it and said that she had to keep it on at all times. Gabriella asked her mom what the necklace was for and she told her that all she had to do was make a wish on it when she wanted to be human or back as a mermaid. Before Gabriella left her mom gave her a hug and wish her good luck. Her mom also said I will see you again my daughter. So Gabriella swim away from her mom and headed towards the shore to where she will make wish to be human.**

**Well 2 months went by since both Troy and Gabriella left their moms behind for now. So at East high Troy made friends with Chad, Zeke and Jason. Troy's friends do not know that he is a merman. Troy was keeping the merman secret from his friends and every body else. Gabriella also was going to the East High and she made friends with Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha. Gabriella's friends did not know that she was a mermaid. Gabriella was keeping the mermaid secret from her friends and every body else. This was hard for Troy and Gabriella to keep their secrets from their friends.**

**So one day while Gabriella was on her way to herlocker to put her books away , she bumped into Troy and told him she was sorry. Troy told her that he should be the one to say sorry. When Gabriella looked up she saw his really blue eyes. Troy interduce himself to Gabriella and to her my name is Troy Bolton and what is your name by the way. Gabriella interduced herself to him and told him my name is Gabriella.**

**After that small talk Troy walked away and headed to his locker. Gabriella had a feeling that Troy was her soulmate and her true love . Troy who was at his locker had a feeling that Gabriella was his soulmate and true love. So the rest the day of school Troy and Gabriella could not get each other of their minds.**

**The nexy day Troy decided to asked Gabriella out. Gabriella was at her locker getting books for her next class when Troy came up to her. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy standing near her. Troy said to Gabriella i would like to ask you something and Gabriella said to Troy ask a way. So Troy asked Gabriella will you go out with me on date. Gabriella was in shock that Troy just asked her out. So Gabriella told Troy that she would love to go out with him on date. Troy said okey i will pick you up at 7:10 pm. Gabriella gave Troy her address and her cell phone number to him and he did the same thing. Troy told Gabriella i will see you tonight then and he left for his next class. Gabriella put Troy's cell phone number in her phone and saved it before putting her phone away. Gabriella headed off to her next class with a smile on her face.**

**At lunch time Gabriella was sitting with her friends Taylor,Sharpay,Kelsi and Martha eating her lunch. Gabriella could not stop smiling. Sharpay asked Taylor ,Gabriella, Kelsi and Martha if they wanted to stay over at her house tonight. Gabriella told Sharpay that she could not stay over at her house because she has plans tonight. Taylor, Sharpay,Kelsi and Marth looked at Gabriella with a shock expression ontheir faces. Sharpay said to Gabriella what plans do you have. Gabriella told her friends that she has a date tonight with Troy Bolton. Sharpay said to Gabriella when did he ask you out. Gabriella to them he asked her out before the next class. Sharpay said that explains why you were full of the smiles.**

**So after lunch Gabriella went looking for Chad because she was going to tell him that Taylor really likes him. Gabriella headed to the gym and she found Chad in there with a few basketball players. Gabriella went over to Chad and told him that Taylor is into him big time and to give him the note Taylor wrote to him. Chad was in shock to learn that Taylor was into him. Gabriella also had a note for Zeke from Sharpay and ask Chad where Zeke was at and Chad point over to where Troy was at. Gabriella walk over to Zeke and said to him that i have a note for you from Sharpay. Then Gabriella went over to Troy and grab his butt before she left the gym. As she was leaving the gym Troy winked at her and she wink back at him. So Gabriella went to her last class for the day and while she was in class ,she could not stop thinking about Troy.**

**Please Review!**

**What would you like to see in the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella was excited for her date with Troy. Gabriella got ready for her date with Troy and went downs stairs to wait for him to pick her up. Troy was happy and excited to that Gabriella said yes to going out with him on a date. So he got ready and then went to pick up Gabriella from her house. Troy had every thing set up in the park for he and Gabriella's picnic date in the park. So Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and he went up to the door to knock on it. Gabriella open the door to see Troy smiling. So they left for their date.**

**When Troy and Gabriella got to the park , Troy leads her to the blanket with the picnic basket sitting on the blanket. So they enjoyed their picnic in the park. Troy and Gabriella went for a walk around the park. They went back to the blanket that was still spread on the ground and did some talking. Troy then leaned into Gabriella and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Gabriella kissed Troy back on the lips. After they shared a few kisses , Troy took Gabriella back home for the night. Before Troy left he asked Gabriella would you be my girlfriend and Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy gave Gabriella a sweet goodnight kiss and then he left to go home. Gabriella went to bed with a smile on her face.**

**The next day at school Troy had his arm around Gabriella's waist and then Troy kissed Gabriella passionately on the lips. They went to class with smiles across their faces. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to go see a movie and she told them she would love too. So that next night they went to a restraunt and ate dinner together. After dinner they went for a walk. Then Troy and Gabriella went into a tattoo parlor and got two tattoo's. Gabriella got Troy's name tattoo on her upper left side and then she got Bolton's girl tattoo on her left arm. Troy got Gabriella's name tattoo on his upper left side and the other tattoo Gabby's guy was tattoo on his left arm. After Troy and Gabriella got their tattoos and paid for them before they left.**

**Troy took Gabriella home and walk her up to her door. Then Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips passionately. Then Troy went home with a smile on his face. Gabriella went up to her room to bed. The next day at school Gabriella friends could tell that Gabriella was in love with Troy Bolton. Troy's friends could tell that Troy was in Love with Gabriella. Gabriella was in one of her classes when she went into Troy la la land.**

**So as the weeks went bye Troy and Gabriella were really happy being together as a couple. They could not wait to hang out together after school. After school they went to Gabriella's house to do homework and hang out. So they got their homework done and went to watch a movie and make out most of the night.**

**Please Reveiw! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next day at school Troy and Gabriella were holding hands on there was to their next class together. Their friends they had made seen how much they loved each other too. When Troy and Gabriella left the class they were in and headed to their lockers ,which were next to each other. So Troy and Gabriella kissed each other on the lips and then went to lunch. After lunch they went to their lockers to get the books they needed for their next class. Troy and Gabriella shared one more kiss before going into their classroom. So after school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework together.**

**Troy Pov:**

**That night after Gabriella went home for the night. Troy was thinking about telling Gabriella his secret but he was not sure how she would react to him being a merman. So decided to wait a little longer till he was sure she could handle it. But then Troy decided he was going to tell his girlfriend Gabriella that he was merman and he went to sleep for the night.**

**The next day at school Gabriella was at her locker getting her books for her firsts class when a guy from the football team started hitting on her and tried to kissed her too. She told the guy she has a boyfriend. Troy came up and told the guy to leave his girlfriend alone. Troy got his books for his first class too and he and Gabriella head to their first period class together. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you and kissed each other on lips before going into their second period class. The rest of the day of school went well.**

**Gabriella's POV:**

**Gabriella was not sure if she should tell Troy that she is a mermaid. But then she thought he might be able to handle it. Then she decided to wait for a little bit till she was sure. But when she woke up the next morning she decide to tell Troy that she is a Mermaid.**

**Troy and Gabriella had been together for two months now and they had both decided to tell each other their secret. So that night when they were out on their date on the beach. Gabriella told Troy she had something to tell him and he asked her what it was that she had to tell him. Gabriella said to Troy that she really is not a human person but that she is a mermaid. Gabriella made a wish on her necklace that she was a mermaid again. Not long after she did that she turn back into her mermaid self in front of Troy. Gabriella saw Troy's look and realizes that it was a mistake to tell him she was mermaid. Gabriella started swimming off in the water. Then Troy saw she was swimming away from him and he made a wish on his necklace to be a merman again.**

**Troy swim to Gabriella and stop her from leaving him. Troy told Gabriella that he is not a human person either and that he is a merman. Troy told Gabriella that he loves her with all his heart and soul. Gabriella swim up to Troy and kissed him passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella were making out in the water and they swim back close to shore. Both them made a wish on their necklace to be human people again. Then they went to the beach house that Troy rented for the night and once inside, they went to the bedroom and made love several times that night before going to sleep.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella decided to get a house of their own together because they want to live together. So they bought a house that was on the beach and move into it right away. After Troy and Gabriella got settle in they started making out on the couch and then they went to their bedroom and made love several times before falling alseep in each others arms. Troy and Gabriella still had to keep their secret from their friends for now.**

**Please Review!**

**Do you think Troy and Gabriella will eventually tell their friends their secret yet?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella went to the beach to have some fun. Troy chased Gabriella all over the beach till he caught her. Troy took and kissed Gabriella on the lips passionately. Troy and Gabriella told each other I love you. Troy had brought a picnic basket with food it in so they could have a picnic on the beach. So they ate lunch together on the blanket that Troy spread out. Later that after noon they went to the mall and did some shopping together and then went to a movie. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go for a walk to the park and Gabriella told Troy sure i would love to walk with you to the park.**

**That night they went walking to the park and when they got there Troy spread the blanket for them to lay on. So Troy and Gabriella layed down on the blanket and looked at the stars in the sky together. Troy and Gabriella talked about how they missed their parents and the sea. Troy asked Gabriella if when they get out of school if she would want to come with him back into the sea to see their parents again together. Gabriella said to Troy that is a good idea and it would be our discision if we wanted to come back right. Troy said yeah it would be our choice to return back here.**

**So they went back to their house to their bedroom to make out. Their making out got really heated and Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her. So in their bedroom Troy and Gabriella made love twice that night before they fell asleep in each others arms. The next day they woke up naked in bed and were smiling at each other. Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Troy ask Gabriella if she wanted to go to the amusement park and she said yeah lets go there to have some fun.**

**Troy also asked Gabriella if they should invite their friends to come along and Gabriella said yeah we should see if they want to come for two hours. So Troy called Chad and asked him if he want to go to the amusement park and Chad said yeah dude. Troy ask Chad to call the rest of the gang and Chad told Troy he will do that . So Troy and Gabriella got ready to go to the amusement park and meet their friends their. So they head to the amusement park and saw their friends waiting for them.**

**Troy parked his black Audi in the parking lot. Troy and Gabriella got out and locked the doors. Troy and Gabriella went over to their friends and they were trying to figure out which ride to go on first. They decided to go on the roller coaster first and then go on the ferris wheel after wards. They play some games and went on a few more rides before they left the amusement park.**

**The friends went home for the rest of the day. Troy and Gabriella went back to their house to relax and watch movies for the rest of the day. They had watch four movies that day. So that night Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner. After dinner they went to the beach again and that is when Troy decide to propose to Gabriella there at the beach. Troy pulled out a black velvet ring box and open it to show the beautiful ring in it. Troy got down on one knee and asked Gabriella Will You Marry Me and become my wife.**

**Gabriella had happy tears in her eyes and she said to Troy Yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger and then he kissed her on the lips passionately. They went back to their house to the bedroom and made love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. The next day when Gabriella woke up to see the engagement ring on her finger ,she just smiled at it. Her fiance Troy was still sleeping yet.**

**Gabriella got up to take a shower and to get dressed for the day. Then she looked at her fiance Troy again before going down stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. After she ate breakfst she went into the living to watch a movie while waiting for her fiance to wake up. Mean while her fiance Troy woke up to her not in bed with him. So he got up to take a shower and got dressed for the day too. Then he went down stairs to the kitchen to get somethng to eat.**

**After Troy got done eating and went into the living room and saw his fiance Gabriella sitting on the couch watching a movie. Troy went to sit next to his fiance Gabriella who then curled up into his arms. So they watch movies the rest of the day laying on the couch. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go swimming in the water and see if their parents around. Gabriella told Troy that she did not want to go that night to swim and said maybe tomorrow night okey. Troy said to Gabriella that sounds like a good idea too.**

**Troy and Gabriella talk for a little bit and decide to keep their engagement a secret for now. So Troy and Gabriella went back to school as a engage couple. They walk to their first class which was homeroom with Miss Darbus. Both Troy and Gabriella did not like Miss Darbus one bit. Chad told them he gave her a nickname which was crabbus. Troy and Gabriella started laughing after Chad told them the nickname he gave Miss Darbus.**

**Chad told them he could come up with a few more nicknames for miss Darbus. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad really you can think of more nicknames to call miss Darbus. Chad said to them yes can come up with more if i want too. All three them agree that Miss Darbus can get on your nerves and being annoying too. The rest of school went by real fast.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Troy and Gabriella went out to dinner that night and did some talking about going back to the ocean for good. Troy and Gabriella knew they wanted to finish school first before going back to the sea. So they went back to their beach house that the y were living in.**

**Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next day they went to school and hung out with their friends Chad and Taylor. Troy and Gabriella left school and went home to their beach house. When they got home they did their home work. After their homework was done , they work on their wedding plans.**

**Troy and Gabriella could not wait to get married. That night they decided to stay in and watch movie together. so after they finished watching movies together, they went to their bedroom and made love most of the night before going to sleep in each others arms. The next day Troy and Gabriella made reservations at a restraunt for their double date with Chad and Taylor.**

**So Troy and Gabriella went to their class at school. after school they asked Chad if he would have dinne with them at a restraunt. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella they would love to have dinner with them at a restraunt. So Troy and Gabriella called Taylor to see if she would like to have dinner with them at a restraunt and she said that she would love to have dinner with them.**

**So theat night Troy and Gabriella got ready for their double date with Chad and Troy and Gabriella left their beach house to meet Chadand Taylor at the resraunt. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the restraunt and Chad was waiting for them. Troy and Gabriella were waiting for Taylor to show up too. Taylor showed up finally and the four of them went into the restraunt together**

**Once Troy and Gabriella with their best friends were sitting at the table together. they order their food and drink. Chad and Yaulor kept looking at each other whole time they were eating their dinner. Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their dinner and they were watching Chad and Taylor looking at each other alot. They all decided to go see a movie after dinner.**

**Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to see a movie before going home for the night. After the movie was over Troy and Gabriella went back to their beach house. Once Troy and Gabriella got in their bedroom, they ended up making love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella went to school and saw Chad and Taylor making out by Chads locker. Troy and Gabriella were glad that Chad was happy now and that they would not have to worry about leaving Chad alone now when they go back to the ocean. **

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It was the last day of school and Troy and Gabriella were happy that they were done with school for now. So Troy and Gabriella went to their last class of the day. After school Troy and Gabriella went home first and then they went to the beach to have some fun. Troy and Gabriella were glad it was summer time now. So Troy and Gabriella had lots of fun on the beach that day and then that night they ordered pizza in. Once the pizza arrived, Troy and Gabriella took the pizza to the living room with them because they were going to eat pizza and watch movies that night.**

**The next day they invited their friends to come hang out with them at their house for the day. So Troy and Gabriella had fun with their friends that day. After their friends left , they went out to dinner that night. After dinner Troy and Gabriella came home for the night. They went to their bedroom and made love all night long till they got tired. The next morning Troy and Gabriella were still sleeping after all the loving make they had did that night. They slept till noon that day and then they got up and took a shower together . They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. After they ate something, they went into the living room to watch a couple of movies that day.**

**They had two days till their wedding day. So Troy and Gabriella got the last minutes stuff done for the wedding. Troy and Gabriella talked about going back to the sea to see their parents and also to visit them too. So for the rest of the day Troy and Gabriella went to the park to relax for a bit. Troy and Gabriella decided to go back home and watch another movie. While Troy and Gabriella were laying on the couch watching the movie , Troy put his hand on Gabriella' s four month pregnant stomache.**

**Well the next day was Troy and Gabriella's wedding day. The priest had showed up early and their friends were there too. So the wedding cermony started and the preist asked Troy if he takes Gabriella as his wife and he said i do and then the priest asked Gabriella the same thing and she said i do. Then Troy and Gabriella place the wedding rings on their left hand ring finger. Then the priest pronounce them husband and wife . Troy and Gabriella kissed each other on the lips passionately. The priest said i give you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton.**

**They had the wedding reception at their house. After their friends left , they clean the house up. Then Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. They woke up the next morning as a married couple. They were on their honeymoon and stay in their house for a week. After their honeymoon was over they went to the beach to relax and to enjoy the rest of the day.**

**Troy and Gabriella knew the sea was calling them home and decide to go visit their parents and so the next day they got ready to leave for the sea. They locked up their house and hid the key really good and in a place they knew where to find it. Troy and Gabriella knew they would be coming back to their house on the beach later in the summer. Troy and Gabriella walked to the water and took a hold of their necklaces and made their wish to be a merman and mermaid again. They swam together holding each others hands out to the sea where Troy's mom was waiting for them. Troy's mom welcomed Gabriella into the family and they all swam off together to spend most of the summer together as a family.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella enjoyed spending time with his parents. The next day Merman Troy told his wife Mermaid Gabriella that she was going to be meeting his relatives later on that day. Merman Troy ask his wife Mermaid Gabriella how she and the baby are doing and she told her husband Troy that they are doing really good. Merman Troy gave his wife Mermaid Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips.**

**So that afternoon Merman Troy interduced his wife Mermaid Gabriella to his relatives. Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella told his relatives that they are going to be having a baby together. The relatives asked mermaid Gabriella how far a long she was and she told them that she is 4 months pregnant. The relatives congratulated Merman Troy and Mermaid Gabriella on them being married and having a baby together.**

**Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella had fun with his relatives that day. Merman Troy knew that his relatives would be leaving the next day for home. That night merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella went up to the surface of the water and looked at the stars in the sky. Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Merman Troy said to his wife mermaid Gabriella i love you and mermaid Gabriella said to her husband merman Troy i love you too. Then they went back under the water together.**

**So the next day merman Troy asked his wife mermaid Gabriella if he could meet her parents and relatives too. Mermaid Gabriella told her husband Merman Troy that he can meet her parents and relatives too. So merman Troy's Mom and Dad also wanted to meet mermaid Gabriella's parents and relatives too. So they all went to see mermaid Gabriella's parents and relatives that day. Gabriella's mom and dad loved her husband merman Troy alot and welcome him into the family too. Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella told her parents and relatives that they were expecting a baby together. Mermaid Gabriella told her parents and relatives that she is 4 months pregnant. Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella were having fun with her parents and relatives too.**

**So that night merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella went up above the surface of the water and sat on a rock looking at the stars for a while. Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella talk about if they wanted to turn back to a human and go to school one more year before staying in the ocean for good. Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella talked for a little while and then they shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before going back under the water.**

**The next day merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella went to talk to his mom and dad about them living with them if they decide to stay in the ocean for good. His parents told him and his wife they could live with them and that way they would get to see their grand child alot too. Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella thanked his parents for letting them come live with them if they decide to stay in the ocean with them. So merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella went for a swim together and to think about what they wanted to do.**

**Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella went to a shore near a beach and took their necklace to wish to be human. Once they were human with clothes on they walked along the beach and did some talking about leaving the ocean for awhile or if they wanted to stay in the ocean for good. Troy and Gabriella still had not decide what they wanted to do yet. So Troy and Gabriella sat on the beach to talk and figure out what they wanted to do.**

**Troy and Gabriella knew they wanted the baby born on land and not in the water. Troy and Gabriella knew their baby would be part human and the rest would be merman/mermaid . So Troy and Gabriella knew they wanted to spend the rest of their life in the ocean with their family but for now they decide they would do a couple months of school for now till they decided if they wanted to stay in the ocean for good with Troy's parents. Troy and Gabriella were wondering how their friends Chad and Taylor were doing back home.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to enjoy the rest of their summer vacation with his parents before they were to go back to school for a few months. So Troy and Gabriella walked back in the water and took their necklace to wish to be a merman and mermaid again. Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella swim back to the under water cave that his parents were living in.**

**Mean while Chad and Taylor had started dating and are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Chad and Taylor were missing their friends Troy and Gabriella. Chad and Taylor could not wait for school to start and also to see their friends Troy and Gabriella again. Chad and Taylor went to a movie together and then went to get something to eat that night. Taylor spent the night with Chad. Both Chad and Taylor realized they were falling in love with each other. Chad and Taylor agree to thank Troy and Gabriella for putting them together.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Troy and Gabriella said good bye to their parents and told them they will be back again real soon. Troy's mom said we will be waiting for your return. So merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella head back to the beach where the beach house they had been living in when they were in school. They got back to the place where they lived at. Merman Troy and his wife mermaid Gabriella took their necklaces and made a wish to be human again. Once they were human again they walked up to their beach house and unlocked it to go inside.**

**Once Troy and Gabriella were inside their beach house,they went to their bedroom. As soon as Troy and Gabriella were in their bedroom,they started kissing each other passionately on the lips and ended up making love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. So the next morning they woke up in each others arms and did some cuddling that morning. Troy and Gabriella made love four times before getting up and taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and then they went to the kitchen to make themselves something to eat.**

**So that day they went for a walk on the beach and did some talking about going back sooner to the ocean and stay their for good. Then Troy and Gabriella went back to their beach house to eat some lunch before they took a nap together. Troy and Gabriella went to theior bedroom and made love five times before taking a nap. When Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap, they made love twice before getting up to shower together again. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts and went to the kitchen to make something to eat and then, they decide to watch movies after they finished eating their dinner that night.**

**So that night Troy and Gabriella cuddled with each other on the couch watching movies together. After they finish watching movies, they went to their bedroom and made love several times again before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella had woke up at the same time. Gabriella looked into her husband Troy's really blue eyes and said good morning to him. Troy looked into his wife Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes and said good morning back to her. Troy and Gabriella made love twice that morning before getting up and taking a shower together. They got dressed for the rest of the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before they called their friends Chad and Taylor.**

**Troy and Gabriella invite Chad and Taylor to come over to their beach house to visit. Troy and Gabriella talked about telling Chad and Taylor their secret about them being merman and mermaid. Troy said to his wife Gabriella do you think they would keep our secret about us being a merman and a mermaid. Gabriella said to her husband Troy that she thinks they would keep their secret about them being a merman and mermaid. So Troy and Gabriella finish talking about it just before Chad and Taylor show up at their beach house.**

**So they all sat down in the living room together and talked about how their summer has went so far. Chad and Taylor thanked Troy and Gabriella for bringing them together. Troy and Gabriella told Chadand Taylor that it was not a problem. Troy and Gabriella Bolton told Chad and Taylor they have something they want to tell them but they have to promise not to tell anyone about what they are going to be telling them. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they promise not to tell anyone what they are about to tell them.**

**Troy and Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor that they are merman and mermaid. Chad and Taylor were in shock but asked them to prove it to them. So Troy and Gabriella had Chad and Taylor follow them to the water. Troy and Gabriella grab their necklaces and wish to be merman and mermaid. Troy and Gabriella had change back to their merman and mermaid selves in front of Chad and Taylor. Troy and Gabriella grab their necklaces again and wish to be human again. Troy and Gabriella were back as their human selves.**

**Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that their secret is safe with them. So Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella questions about them being a merman and mermaid. Troy and Gabriella answered all their questions. Troy and Gabriella Bolton also told Chad and Taylor that they are married and expecting a baby too. Taylor asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told her that she is five months pregnant. Chad and Taylor congratulated them on having a baby together and being married too. Chad and Taylor left for home and said goodbye to Troy and Gabriella.**

**After Chad and Taylor were gone, Troy and Gabriella started making out which got really heated. Troy picked up his wife Gabriella and carried her to their bedroom. Once they were in their bedroom , they made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author Note**

**I will be doing 3 more chapters and a epilogue on this story before i complete it.**

**Please Reveiw this story thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Troy and Gabriella were going to be going back to school soon. Troy and Gabriella decide to call their friends Chad and Taylor to see if they wanted to come over to visit for a while that day. So Troy and Gabriella waited for their friends Chad and Taylor to show up at their beach house. Troy and Gabriella did some making out before Chad and Taylor showed up.**

**Chad and Taylor showed up at Troy and Gabriella's beach house and knock on the door. Troy and Gabriella came to the door and open it to see Chad and Taylor standing front of them. Troy and Gabriella let them in the house and they went to the living room to visit with each asked Troy if he wanted to throw a ball or sit out side to talk. So Troy and Chad went to sit out side to talk for a while. Taylor asked Gabriella how far a long she is now in her pregnancy and she told Taylor that she is 8 months pregnant.**

**Gabriella was laying on the couch talking to Taylor when she started having pains. Gabriella started doing breathing exercises that she learned. Taylor asked Gabriella if she is okey and she told Taylor that she is having some pain. So Taylor went to get Troy and tell him that Gabriellais in pain right now.**

**Troy and Chad were talking when Taylor came out to them and told Troy that Gabriella is in pain right now. So Tro ywent in the house to his wife Gabriella and asked her what is wrong. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she thinks she might be in labor and that she needs to get to a hospital now. So Troy grabbed Gabriella's bag and took Gabriella to the hospital right a way. When they got to the hospital Troy told the nurse that his wife is in labor and so the nurse got a wheel chair for Gabriella to sit in. Gabriella got took to a room and got settle in.**

**Troy held his wife Gabriella's hand when she had a contraction. The doctor came in to check Gabriella out and told her that she was 7cm dilated and had 2 to 3 cm to go. The doctor said she would be back to check Gabriella again in a little while. So Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Mean while Chad and Taylor were in the waiting room waiting for Gabriella Bolton to have her baby. Chad and Taylor were trying to guess if the baby was a girl or boy. Chad told Taylor that he thinks Troy and Gabriella are having a boy and Taylor thinks they are having a girl.**

**The doctor came back to the room and told Gabriella it was time for her to push. The doctor told Gabriella to push when she has the next contraction. So Gabriella had a contraction and so she push. Troy held his wife Gabriella 's hand and kissed her forehead too. Gabriella push a couple more times and the baby was out. The doctor told them it was a girl. The nurse took the baby girl to clean her up and also to weigh her too. The nurse brought the baby girl over to Gabriella. Gabriella and Troy looked at their daughter and named her Merliah Lucille Bolton. Merliah Bolton weigh 6lbs 10 oz and was 12 inches long.**

**Chad and Taylor went to the room Gabriella was in and Troy told them to come in. Troy and Gabriella Bolton told Chad and Taylor to meet their daughter Merliah Lucille Bolton. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that their daughter Merliah Bolton is beautiful. Chad said to Troy and Gabriella that their daughter Merliah was cute.**

**Gabriella and Merliah stayed in the hospital for two days and then Troy got to take his wife Gabriella and his daughter Merliah home. Troy was happy to have his wife Gabriella and daughter Merliah Bolton home with him. Gabriella put Merliah in Troys arms and told him she was going to take a nap and Troy told his wife Gabriella that he will take care of their daughter Merliah while she is taking her nap. Gabriella thanked her husband Troy for letting her go take a nap and also that he was going to take care of their daughter Merliah while she was napping.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"Waaah!" Merliah wails, her tiny face scrunched up and her little nose all wrinkled as her eyes are closed tightly. Troy bounces her back and forth, whispering in her ear a song that he's learned for quite some time. His mother used to sing it to him. "Deep in the meadow...tall mountain grass, a soft green pillow. Where you dream of pretty things..." Merliah starts to calm down, but she still whimpers a bit, he paces slowly around the house, singing the song to her softly as she drifts to sleep.**

**Soon, it's not long before Merliah is sound asleep on his shoulder. Troy smiles, going to the nursery and setting her in the blue playpen he and Gabriella had bought in the early stages of pregnancy. He strokes his daughters cheek, her baby skin is soft like velvet. "Sleep tight, my angel." he whispers, bending over the edge of the playpen and kissing her cheek. "Daddy loves you.."**

**She cooes in her sleep, Troy smiles as he tiptoes quietly from the room and shuts the door as quietly as he can. But it's kind of a moot effort when he hears Merliah wail softly in her sleep, he sighs, going back in to see her laying in her playpen; she's stopped wailing and now just looks at him with the same blue eyes as him; but has flecks of golden brown around the pupil. "Can't sleep huh?" Troy asks, kneeling by the side of the playpen. He chuckles when she yanks the pacifier from her tiny mouth and chucks it over the wall of the pen at his toes.**

**Such a good arm on such a small child. He laughs, "yeah...I didn't think so." he stands up, picking up his daughter and walks down the stairs. He takes her to the living room, popping in The Little Mermaid, and the father and daughter watch it for five hours straight until both are sound asleep on the floor; and Prince Eric has ran the ship into Ursula's belly.**

**Gabriella woke up and noticed her husband Troy was not in bed with her. Gabriella got up and went to see if he was putting their daughter Merliah back to sleep. Gabriella went into the nursery and did not see Merliah in her crib or Troy in the room. So Gabriella went down stairs and went to the living room. Gabriella entered the living room to see her husband Troy and their baby girl Merliah on the floor sleeping with the movie still playing. So Gabriella turn the movie off and took it out of the dvd player. After Gabriella put the movie away ,she put the tv back on regular tv and turn it off. Gabriella quietly picked Merliah up from the floor from Troy and carried her up stairs to the master bedroom. Gabriella layed Merliah on her and Troy's bed and put pillows around her so she would not fall off the bed. Gabriella went back down stairs and covered her husband Troy with a blanket before going to the kitchen to warm a bottle for Merliah and getting her self a bottle of water to drink.**

**Gabriella went back up stairs to her and Troys room and back to her daughter Merliah. Gabriella set her bottle of water on the night stand and then picked Merliah back up to feed her. Gabriella gave Merliah her bottle and Merliah had drank most of the bottle of formula. Gabriella then burped Merliah before laying her down on the bed. Gabriella set the half drank baby bottle on the night stand. Gabriella picked up her bottle of water and took a drink from it before setting it back down on the night stand. Gabriella got under the blankets with he daughter Merliah. Gabriella was almost to sleep when Merliah cuddled up to her. Gabriella looked at her daughter Merliah and amiled at her before putting her arm around her. Mean while a hour later Troy woke up and noticed that his daughter Merliah was not laying next to him so he got up and went up stairs to he and Gabriella's room and saw his wife Gabriella and their daughter Merliah cuddling with each other. Troy decided to go for a quick run and then come back to take a shower before joining them in bed. Troy had went on the quick run and was already back at the house taking a quick shower. Troy got dressed after his shower and then he crawl into bed with his wife Gabriella and daughter Merliah. Gabriella and Merliah cuddled up to Troy and Troy looked at them and smiled before going back to sleep.**

**Later on that morning Gabriella and Troy woke up at the same time and gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella got up and picked Merliah up quietly to take her back to her crib. Gabriella layed Merliah down in her crib quietly and covered her up with her baby blanket befoe leaving the room. Gabriella went back to her husband Troy in the master bedroom. Gabriella and Troy made love four times before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast before their daughter Merliah woke up. Gabriella said to Troy that she wants to have another baby even though their daughter Merliah isn't one years old yet. Troy said to Gabriella that he wants to have another baby too. So they both decided they were going to have another baby together.**

**Troy and Gabriella went to check on their daughter Merliah and she was still sleeping yet. Troy and Gabriella went back to their bedroom and made love some more before their daughter Merliah wakes up. So they made love the rest of the morning and then they got dressed when Merliah woke up. Troy and Gabriella went to their daughter Merliah and picked her up out of her crib. Gabriella changed Merliah's diaper and got her dressed for the day. Troy and Gabriella took their daughter Merliah down stairs to make a bottle for her and feed her too. Gabriella let her husband Troy feed their daughter Merliah her bottle and also burp her too. Later on that afternoon the three of them took a nap together in the master bedroom.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 12**

**2 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella are still going strong in thier marriage. They now have 3 kids and one on the way. Troy and Gabriella decided to live on land part time and the other part time in the sea with their parents. Troy and Gabriella can not wait till their forth child is born. **

**Troy and Gabriella Boltons kids Merliah who is 4 years old , Troy Jr who is 3 years old and Jaslene was 1 years old.**

**Troy and Gabriella both had agree to tell the kids when they are older that they are part merman and part mermaid.**

**Troy and Gabriella still hang out with Chad and Taylor every once in awhile.**

**Chad and Taylor are married now and have two kids and one on the way**

**Chad and Taylors kids are friends with Troy and Gabriella 's kids too.**

**The End**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
